Dreams O'Clock
January 21, 2017 January 22, 2017 (iTunes) |run = 11 minutes |sister = Badge to the Bone |previous = Lookies for Cookies |next = Badge to the Bone }}Dreams O'Clock is the first half of the tenth episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary Frankie's parents get an emergency plumbing call from Frankie's favorite pop star Jessica Beeker. Characters *Frankie *Mr. Squiggles *Pipsqueak *Chunk *Num Nums *Stanley Pamplemousse *Ellen Pamplemousse *Cindy and Mindy Gelato *Jessica Plot Frankie, turns on the radio to listen to Jeesica Beaker's song, Dreams o'clock. While the song is playing, Stanley turns off the radio, and says that he has an emergencey plumbing call for a tour bus. Frankie, gets excited when he says It's Jessica Beeker's bus. Frankie begs her dad, to go with him and he allows her and the Zhuzhus, to go. Her parents, tell her not to bother Jessica, while she and the Zhuzhus, are there.Frankie then meets her, and Frankie's parents ask her where to the bathroom is. She says, it could of gone better and wants her and the Zhuzhus to surprise Jessica, when she gets back. And says, she and Jessica will be best friends forever after. It then shows Ellen, talking to Jessica about Frankie while Stanley unclogs the bathtub. Pipsqueak then comes into the bathroom and says her the Zhuzhus, and Frankie, are going to perform Dreams o'clock. When they try to preform the song Frankie freezes again, and they try to unfreeze her.Pipsqueak, then says they should perform the song, and that no one will notice Frankie is not singing. Jessica, loves the performance and says that they should join her on stage. Frankie is then even more excited that Jessica, invited the Zhuzhus, to sing with her on stage. The next scene shows The Zhuzhus rehearsing for the preformance, and Frankie, and the Zhuzhus, are impressed by them. They then bring food out for the Zhuzhus, and Chunk eats some, meanwhile Frankie tells the Zhuzhus if they told Jessica, she can talk and they say no because they where too busy rehearsing. It then goes to the concert, and Jessica comes out on stage and says hi. She then invites the Zhuzhus, for the song Dreams o'clock.They then sing the song and while singing Frankie thinks she is going to take them on tour,and becomes upset. She then runs backstage to talk to Jessica. The Zhuzhus then celebrate on having a good performance, and Frankie tells them that she will miss them while on tour.Frankie then tells Jessica what the Zhuzhus, need before she takes them on tour.They then say they do not want to go on tour and are going to stay with Frankie.Jessica, then says she is an amazing friend, and that is why they want to stay with her. Jessica, then says next time she is in town she hopes they can hang out.Jessica, then leaves and Stanley comes in saying that it was a great show, and tries to get her autograph and Ellen and Frankie laugh. Broadcast In the United States, Dreams O'Clock was originally scheduled to air on November 25, 2016 on Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, Badge to the Bone, but both premiered on January 21, 2017. On YTV in Canada it oremiered 14 July 2017. Trivia *the two "best best friends" from the commercial in Friendship Friend-zy are sitting in the front row **even though Mindy Gelato and Cindy Gelato are sitting together behind them, a Gelato doppleganger is visible behind Frankie too, indicating they may be triplets ***the third girl (not giving or receiving gift) from the commercials is sitting in third row, behind the Gelatos *there is a flashback of Frankie dancing to the eponymous song in The Shell Game where she destroys her trophy shelf fist bumping *Frankie's doll of Jessica is shown in a pile in the start of If Wishes Were Rainbows Gallery References Category:Season 1 episodes